A Thousand Years
by BeeDee92
Summary: "And this war? What caused it?" "You did." Salazar quirked his eyebrow, "I don't plan on living for the next 1000 years Hermione, so I don't understand how I could be the cause of a war that began a millennium in the future." Slowly Hermione pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, exposing the jaggedly carved letters in her arm. "Blood purity, you started it, they finished it."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: New story, it will be another time travel story there is going to be mentions of torture and rape nothing graphic but if that disturbs you, don't read further. I do not own the characters I just like to play with them. **_

**The Great Escape – Chapter One**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The cold silence crept into the cell, overtaking the small dirty woman huddled in the corner. She had lost count of how long she had been a prisoner in the dungeons of what was once her beloved school. The war had long been light had lost and at one time these stone walls had been full of groans, cries, and quiet chatter of the resistance, but no longer.

She was the last one left and she had Bellatrix bloody Lestrange to thank for that, and it was all because Hermione had begged for death while Bellatrix had sliced her open with her damned cursed knife, over and over and over and over and over….

Hermione shook her head to clear it, she had to be sharp tonight, because she was finally getting out of this hellhole. She clung to the small gold key in her hand, Dolohov had let himself into her cell earlier in the day; like he did most days to see his favorite mudblood. But today, today she hadn't been tortured, she had been fed, and she had slept for a solid few hours, so today was different.

Today she had just enough energy for one tiny burst of wandless magic, just enough to make a copy of a small sparkling gold key that never left the man's pocket unless it was locking or unlocking her cell door.

She cringed as she remembered how she had to help him out of his pants to get close enough to make the copy, and then she had slide the copy under a bit of dirt while he yanked at her hair and called her a dirty whore. All the while she prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't unearth her trickery.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Hermione groaned quietly as she stood shakily to her feet. She knew she didn't have the energy to get out of the castle tonight, she was wounded, weak, and dehydrated, but she could maybe make it to the room of requirements where she could regroup and then come up with her next step.

Her taste of freedom was seven floors up, she wondered at how seven floors could feel like seven miles as she shakily unlocked the rusty door, the squeak as she pushed it opened sounded like a bomb going off and she stood silently still holding her breath… listening…waiting.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Tentatively she took her first step of freedom and then bolted to the doorway. None of the guards would expect the mudblood to escape, and hope for a rescue had vanished with the death of the last order member, Kingsley's screams still echoed in her head.

Now her only job would be getting seven floors up without being noticed by any death eaters suffering from a bought of insomnia.

By the time Hermione got to the fifth floor, her legs quivered as she hid in an alcove trying not to make any noise as she panted for air.

"… hate Ireland."

"Now Draco, we do as the Dark Lord commands, if he has commanded you to help reform the government in Ireland than you must do it."

"But Knott gets to go to France! Why can't I go to France? Or Italy? Or Spain? Anywhere that isn't dreary and rainy is all I ask!"

Hermione heard a quiet shuffle before she heard the whispered reprimand of Lucius Malfoy, "we are still out of favor my son, so if the Dark Lord orders you to Antartica you will go with a polite, 'yes m'lord' is that understood?"

"Yes Father."

She listened as their footsteps faded down the castle corridor and then continued along on her exhausting journey.

Barnabus was exactly as she remembered as she began to pace, _"I need a safe place where I can hide… I need a safe place where I can hide…. I need a safe place where I can hide."_ She mumbled out loud, a wooden door appeared and Hermione practically threw herself through it and slammed the door closed behind her, she was at least temporarily safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story takes place in the founders era, I am writing this for my own personal fun and I am not familiar enough with the old fashion language to write this correctly so it will not be historically accurate in that sense. If that is okay with you please feel free to keep reading, if it will bother you I apologize. Once again I do not own the characters.**

**Time to Travel – Chapter Two**

Anxiety thrummed through her body and she jingled the golden chain in her hands. She had been safely hidden away for a week, starving to death in the very room that was supposed to be keeping her safe, too afraid to venture far from the safety.

She turned the faucet on in the bathroom the room provided and took a drink, magically created pipes were apparently not out of the realm of possibility.

The morning after her great escape she had come across a few curious trinkets throughout the room, one being a time turner with silver sand instead of the standard gold. She had tried to research through the limited books the room provided but there was nothing on silver sand and time turners.

So now she had to figure out what to do; live in a world where she would have to spend the rest of her life hiding, or spin the time turner and just see what would happen.

She didn't like her options.

Hermione Granger didn't do things 'just to see what happens' that trait was more of a Harry or Ron impulse. The pang in her heart reminds her of how much she misses her best friends.

Continuing to fiddle with it, Hermione stared out the window the room provided. It was sunny out, the spring snow sparkling invitingly and she could just make out the Quidditch pitch, it looked so beautiful. She knew better, the world was burning around her, bodies she couldn't see from her perch would be rotting underneath those shining hoops.

'Bad things happen to those who mess with time Ms. Granger,' echoed in her head sounding suspiciously like Dumbledore.

"Yes well you aren't here and bad things have already happened" She snapped out loud wincing as a pain shot through her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, made a decision, and began to spin the hourglass.

Long ago Hermione had been involved in a roll over car accident, that feeling of time both slowing down and speeding up at the same time had imprinted itself on her brain. The way the world spiraled around her felt very similar to her car accident.

Ten turns, whether it was ten months or ten years, it was enough.

Taking a deep breath she shakily tiptoed out of her safety cocoon. Her eyes landed on the empty wall across from the door, the tapestry used to signal the rooms location was missing. "Okay," she murmured to herself, "it must have taken me back ten years... that's okay, plenty of time to change history for the better." Her heart rattled in her chest nervously at such a big jump. She had to find Dumbledore.

Nodding to herself she took off down the hall towards the headmaster office. Turning a corner she was suddenly stopped by a firm chest, "OMPHF!"

"Who might you be?" A deep voice asked as warm hands steadied her.

Brown eyes met forest green, Hermione blinked, then she blinked again, and just to make sure she hadn't gone completely barmy she blinked a third time. Standing in front of her was a man she had only ever seen in paintings with a scowl permanently twisting his lips.

"Slytherin." She whispered in shock.

"Well you seem to know who I am but you have yet to answer my question on who you are. Out with it girl or are you daft?"

"I am not daft!" She growled, brandishing her wand and pointing it at the dark haired man.

"And yet, here we are. You have yet to tell me your name and you have also pulled a wand on me. Not off to the best start are we time traveler."

Her wand dropped in shock, "excuse me?"

"Oh you're deaf too, wonderful. I don't know what year you come from but in this time period it is considered exceptionally rude to brandish a wand against an unarmed wizard, especially upon introductions!"

"I'm not daft or deaf! You just called me a time traveler, how do you know that?"

A smirk curled his mouth in an annoyingly attractive way that she was trying not to notice, "well your clothes and your hideous manners, plus the wards activated, you aren't the first time traveler we've had, although you are the most unusually dressed one. So how far in the future are you from, 5 years? 10? The furthest we've had is 2." His eyes skimmed her outfit, "I have to say fashion took a serious turn for the worst, what is that on your feet? Anyway you must be quite advanced to travel that far, Although, maybe they didn't want to lose anyone of intelligence, so they sent you instead?"

Hermione glanced down at her dirty trainers and then glared up at the man,"I am not daft, dumb, or deaf! My name is Hermione Granger and I am from 1999 you pretentious prick!"

Dark eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "1999? A thousand years? That's impossible."

She shrugged, sheathing her wand, "and yet here I am speaking with you. I found an unusual time turner. I used it, it brought me here, I can't go back."

His eyes traveled down her bruised and bloody body assessing her, "no I don't suppose you could." Abruptly he turned, "follow me girl."

Hermione stared at him hestitantly, "follow you where?"

His green eyes softened as he glanced back at her, "you are safe here Hermione, I will not hurt you. I just want to get you some place warm with tea and maybe a biscuit or two. In return I want you to tell me about your future."

"Won't that ruin it?"

His dark eyebrow quirked in question.

"Right, me being here has ruined it already. Okay, lead the way sir." He seemed to cringe at the title but began leading her to her new life, a thousand years in the past.


End file.
